Cloud Nine
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Oneshot. Terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescence. "Jangan pernah memberiku kebahagiaan berupa kamuflase belaka. Aku akan pergi jika kau memberiku hal itu." AU Puzzleshipping YxY


**---****CLOUD NINE---**

Oneshot AU Y x Y (Puzzleshipping)

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : M

Warning : Lemon semi non-con, YAOI, overload poetic semi poignant descriptions, teks inggris diantara garis pembatas adalah lirik lagu Evanescence yang berjudul cloud nine. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu.

Disclaimer : YuGiOh! Milik Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

_If you want to live, let live._

_If you want to go, let go._

_I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep,_

_Sleep forever._

* * *

Yugi's POV

"Aibou……"

Bisikan itu, selalu terdengar di telingaku. Sebuah bisikan yang penuh dengan keinginan untuk memiliki. Sebuah bisikan yang penuh dengan ambisi. Ia selalu berada di sisiku meski aku tak membutuhkan kehadirannya, ia akan tetap ada di sampingku. Di dekatku. Selalu bersamaku.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, Aibou......"

Permohonan itu sering kali ia ucapkan padaku. Hampir setiap saat, rangkaian kalimat itu terus terucap dari bibirnya. Terkadang aku takut. Takut jika ia terlalu bergantung padaku. Takut jika ia terlalu memujaku. Mendewakanku. Meng'ilah'kanku.

"aku mencintaimu...."

Ungkapan perasaan itu seakan menjadi udara bagiku. Perasaan cintanya terhadapku seakan menjadi jantung kehidupannya. Perasaan itu begitu dalam hingga aku tak dapat membayangkannya. Seakan tak ada batas. Seakan tak berujung. Absolut. Ya. Itu batas rasa cintanya padaku. Absolut. Tetap. Mutlak. Kekal. Beberapa pengertian dengan makna yang sama. Semua makna itu adalah bagian dari perasaannya terhadapku. Tak ada yang bermakna ambigu. Semua bermakna sama. Abadi.

"kau hanya milikku, Aibou....."

Perasaan cintanya padaku kini sudah berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Sebuah obsesi yang mengerikan. Sebuah obsesi yang mengekangku. Ketakutanku pun terjadi. Kebebasanku telah musnah. Ia telah mengenggam kehidupanku seutuhnya. Dan aku pun semakin terpuruk. Semakin terpuruk dalam piciknya distopia ini.

* * *

_I don't need to touch the sky._

_I just want to feel that high,_

_And you refuse to lift me._

* * *

Normal POV

"uurrgghh......" sebuah desahan dan erangan penuh kepuasan mulai terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Hawa panas mulai terasa menyerebak dipenuhi dengan sapuan nafsu. Di atas ranjang kini telah bergelut dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih. Memadu kasih untuk menemukan sebuah euphoria.

"ahh...nnnhh....A...Aibou....uurrgh..." sang dominant terus saja masuk dan melebur ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Dengan ritme berat dan cepat, ia terus menerobos dinding kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu. Keringat mulai bercucuran. Tiap tenaga yang digunakan semakin lama semakin berkurang.

"nngghh....Ya...Yami....Akkhh....nnrrgghh!!!" sang kekasih mencoba menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada. Tubuhnya bergesek mengikuti ritme sang dominant. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata terus bercucuran dari kedua mata violetnya. Ia mulai meremas kain selimut yang ada di sampingnya. Kekasihnya itu belum juga puas. Puas dalam merasakan tubuh mungil yang ia miliki.

"Ah!!!...Yu...Yugi....nnnggh!! kkhhkk!!!" Yami mulai mempercepat ritmenya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia terus menggesek rektum malaikatnya. Membentur titik terdalam Yugi berkali-kali. Lekatnya dinding kembarannya membuat Ia hampir mencapai klimaks. Kedua kaki kekasihnya terus ia tahan di atas pundaknya dengan erat.

"Ya...Yami!! Ah!!! Nrrrggghhh!!!!" Air mata semakin bercucuran dari kedua mata amethyst Yugi. Ia sungguh tidak kuat lagi. Tenaganya hampir habis. Yugi mulai menghempaskan wajahnya ke samping. Bibirnya kini mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggigit terlalu erat. Melihat itu, Yami langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibir merah Yugi. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai merasakan darah di bibir kekasihnya itu. Yami terus membentur titik terdalam Yugi. Ia bahkan bertukar saliva panas dengan Yugi agar kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu merasakan sakit. Nafas Yugi semakin berat. Yami terus saja mendominasi mulut kekasihnya dan mencoba meleburkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yugi. Melebur dan melumat.

"Ya...mmmhhh...Ah!! Yami!! Aakkhh!!!" otot kaki Yugi mulai kaku. Perutnya mulai terasa nyeri. Rektumnya terasa terkoyak. Ia tak dapat berontak. Tenaganya benar-benar habis termakan oleh rasa sakit. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia sudah berada di ambang batas. Tak lama kemudian, cairan putih mulai keluar dan melumuri perutnya. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks.

"YAMI!!!!" teriakan itu bagaikan sebuah alunan surga bagi Yami. Ia mulai menjilat cairan putih yang tercecer di tubuh Yugi. Nafas kedua pria itu semakin lama semakin berat. Kedua wajah mereka semakin memerah. Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk sang dominant mencapai klimaksnya.

"AAHH!!! A..AIBOU!!!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Rektum Yugi mulai terisi dengan cairan sperma kekasihnya. Yugi mulai memejamkan matanya. Merasakan benih kekasihnya yang melebur ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Yami pun terjatuh dan menindih tubuh mungil Yugi. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"hh....hah....hah....A...Aibou...hh...." Yami hanya bisa bersandar di dada Yugi sambil mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan-lahan Yugi mulai memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Yami mulai membalas pelukan itu dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam leher Yugi. Nafas mereka masihlah terengah-engah. Pada akhirnya mereka terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

* * *

_Guess it wasn't real after all__._

_Guess it wasn't real all along._

* * *

Yugi's POV

Matahari terlihat terbit dan menyinari kota domino dengan sapuan cahayanya. Dengan langkah tertatih, aku mulai mempersiapkan diriku untuk berangkat mencari pendidikan lewat bangku kuliah. Tubuhku terasa nyeri. Aku seakan menjadi budak kepuasan untuk kekasihku sendiri. Setiap hari aku selalu seperti ini. Menjadi sesuatu yang selalu dibatasi kebebasannya dan diperlakukan seenaknya. Aku seakan seperti boneka. Boneka yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan terus saja dipermainkan. Dipermainkan. Dan selalu saja dipermainkan.

"Aibou....." suara baritone itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun, aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Pagi, Yami...." sebuah dekapan hangat kudapatkan dari arah belakangku. Ia mendekapku dengan erat seakan-akan sudah tak ada hari esok lagi. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku. Bahagia. Ya. Itulah yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia.

"seusai kuliah, cepat pulang ya....." Ia mulai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat dipundakku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala menyanggupi keinginannya. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Sedih karena aku hanyalah sebuah benda untuk ia mainkan setiap saat. Sebuah benda untuk dimiliki. Dimiliki. Dan tak berarti sama sekali.

"sampai nanti, Yami...." aku mulai bergegas keluar rumah. Aku tahu ia terus menatapku dengan tajam. Tatapan tajam yang seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa aku hanyalah miliknya dan bukan milik orang lain. Tak ada yang boleh memilikiku selain dirinya. Sungguh sebuah tatapan yang sangat possesif.

"sampai nanti, Aibou....." Ia menampakkan senyumnya padaku. Sebuah senyuman yang tak lagi hangat seperti dulu. Senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan di mataku. Karena senyuman itu terlihat bagaikan senyuman seorang pembunuh.

* * *

_If I fall and all is lost,_

_It's where I belong._

* * *

"Pagi, Yug!!" sapaan lembut Jou membuatku tersenyum. Hanya di kelaslah, aku bisa melupakan masalahku sejenak. Sahabat-sahabat baikku selalu bersamaku untuk berbagi cerita. Cukup untuk membuatku merasakan sebuah nikmat yang disebut dengan tertawa.

"ada apa, Yugi? Kau terlihat pucat." Anzu mulai memandangiku dengan khawatir. Tapi aku selalu tersenyum untuk menutupi semuanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Anzu. Jangan khawatir....." aku mencoba untuk melupakan rasa nyeri yang hampir terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tak ingin membuat kawan-kawanku menjadi khawatir. Jou melayangkan pandangan skeptis terhadapku. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padaku.

"oh ya, apa tugas kalian sudah selesai?" Honda mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Anzu menganggukkan kepalanya begitu juga dengan diriku. Jou hanya bisa mengeluh dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu, Honda!!! Deadlinenya kan tiga hari lagi!!!"

"ah, sudahlah Jou!! tak perlu terlihat stress begitu, kau kan bisa minta tolong pada Kaiba? Kekasihmu yang super duper jenius itu?" mendengar hal itu wajah Jou mulai bersemu merah. Ia terlihat sangat malu. Semenjak ia resmi menjadi kekasih dari Seto Kaiba presiden dari perusahaan besar Kaiba Corporation, Jou terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Mungkin itu karena ia terpengaruh kebiasaan kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"sudahlah Honda!! Jangan bawa-bawa nama jamur disini..." keluh Jou. Anzu dan Honda mulai tertawa. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman ringan. Kehidupan Jou terlihat menyenangkan. Aku bisa menghipotesakan seperti itu karena saat ini, Seto Kaiba mulai hadir dan mendekap tubuh Jou dari belakang.

"Pagi, Mutt...." wajah Jou semakin memerah saat hembusan nafas Kaiba mulai terasa di telinganya. Dengan gerak tubuh yang terlihat gugup, ia membalas sapaan kekasihnya.

"Pa...Pagi, Seto...." Kaiba tersenyum mendengar perkataan lembut Jou. Peliharaannya itu terlihat sangat manis jika gugup seperti itu. Ia mulai mengecup pipi kekasihnya dan melepas dekapannya dari Jou.

"jika kau kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, Katsuya......" dengan itu, Kaiba mulai kembali ke dalam kelasnya meninggalkan Jou yang sedari tadi terlihat gugup dan memerah. Ia hanya bisa menjawab perkataan kekasihnya dengan terbata-bata.

"te...terima kasih atas tawarannya, Seto....." Honda dan Anzu mulai tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol yang tergambar di wajah Jou. Aku hanya bisa menatap Jou dengan pandangan sedih. Sedih karena kehidupanku tidak seindah itu.

"oh ya, karena Jou sudah mendapatkan bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas, bagaimana kalau sepulang dari kampus nanti, kita semua pergi ke arcade?" tawaran Honda membuat Anzu dan Jou menjadi bersemangat. Tawaran itu terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah bisa menerima tawaran itu. Aku sudah tak memiliki kebebasan untuk itu.

"ide bagus, Honda!! Ternyata kau bisa juga ya mengeluarkan perkataan yang menyenangkan!!" perkataan Jou membuat setetes butiran keringat langsung mengalir di kening Honda. Anzu mulai menoleh ke arahku dan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"bagaimana denganmu, Yugi?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Aku tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihanku.

"maaf teman-teman sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut. Yami tak akan suka jika aku tidak segera cepat pulang...." mendengar itu, Anzu tersenyum. Ia terlihat bisa memaklumi kebutuhan sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya itulah spekulasi yang mungkin ada dipikirannya.

"ah, begitu ya. Aku paham akan hal itu. Sekali-kali suruhlah Yami memberimu kebebasan untuk pergi keluar sejenak. Aku yakin ia pasti akan mengerti, Yugi....." mendengar itu aku tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan sebuah realitas yang sesungguhnya. Aku selalu saja menutupi semuanya. Sungguh, aku seperti seorang aktor saja.

"aku pasti akan mengatakan padanya." hanya itulah jawabanku. Sebuah jawaban kosong yang tak akan pernah kuaplikasikan sampai kapanpun. Sebuah permohonan kebebasan itu tak akan pernah kudapatkan. Ia tak akan pernah mengerti. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah mengerti. Hal itu terlalu utopis. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

* * *

_If you want to live, let live._

_If you want to go, let go._

_I'm never gonna be your sweet,_

_Sweet surrender._

* * *

"Darimana saja kau Aibou?!! Kau terlambat lagi....." perkataannya begitu dingin padaku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sambutan tak ramah yang selalu kudapatkan setiap aku pulang kuliah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"maafkan aku Yami, aku diberi tugas tambahan hari ini....." aku tak pernah berbohong padanya. Aku selalu mengatakan kenyataan dengan seadanya. Tapi ia tak pernah percaya padaku. Curiga sudah menjadi pelengkap dalam hubungan kami.

"kau jangan berbohong padaku, Aibou!! Kau pasti berkumpul lagi dengan mereka kan!!" nada bicaranya mulai meninggi. Ia selalu mengutamakan egonya. Setelah ini penyiksaan akan kembali aku dapatkan.

"a..aku tidak berbohong, Yami. Aku memang mendapat tugas tambahan hari ini. Lihatlah ini!!" aku menunjukkan seluruh tugas kuliah tambahanku padanya tapi, ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak mempercayaiku. Benar-benar pria yang keras kepala. Tapi, aku sangat mencintainya.

"cukup!! Aku tak mau dengar lagi akan hal itu!! kau sudah berani mengingkari perkataanmu sendiri, Aibou!! Apa kau benci menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, hah?!! apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!!?" mendengar perkataan pahit itu membuatku menatap tajam kearahnya. Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya!! Aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku rela kebebasanku ia renggut!! Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuknya sekalipun hal itu membuatku tersiksa. Aku tak peduli asalkan ia bahagia. Tapi mengapa ia tak pernah menyadari perasaanku? Mengapa ia tak pernah melihat pengorbananku selama ini? Mengapa?!

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Yami!! aku sangat mencintaimu!! Maafkan aku jika aku berbuat kesalahan padamu!! Maafkan ak...." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia langsung membenturkan bibirnya padaku. Ia menciumku dengan sangat kasar dan penuh nafsu. Ia terlihat putus asa. Putus asa karena ingin semakin dekat denganku. Semakin dekat. Semakin menekan. Semakin dalam. Ia tak ingin kehilanganku. Ia mendekapku erat sekali seperti sudah tak ada hari esok lagi. Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat membutuhkanku, tapi.....mengapa ia tak mau mengerti akan perasaanku? Aku hanya ingin dihargai sebagai manusia. Bukan sebagai sebuah barang untuk dimiliki. Aku lelah dengan perlakuan itu.

"mmhhh.....nnnhh!!" Ia terus mendominasi mulutku. Ia meleburkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku sedalam yang ia bisa. Ia mengambil semua nafasku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku akan mendapatkan siksaan jika aku berontak. Mungkin aku pasrah karena takut. Mungkin Aku pasrah karena lelah. Tapi, aku juga pasrah karena aku mencintainya. Dan semakin lama, aku benci dengan rasa cinta yang kurasakan ini. Karena, semakin aku mencintainya, aku pun semakin merasakan sakit.

Ia mulai berhenti menciumku. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menatapku dengan balutan nafsu. Tubuh mungilku ia cengkram dengan sangat erat dan ia menghempaskanku ke atas ranjang. Ia kembali menyerang mulutku dan kembali mendominasi semuanya. Tubuhku letih. Rasa sakit berkat aktivitas malam kemarin masihlah belum menghilang. Kini ia akan kembali meleburkan dirinya padaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Terdiam dengan seluruh rasa sakit yang ada. Ia terus melebur dan menerobos dindingku. Rektumku ia koyak dengan kasar. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku hanya ingin ini segera berakhir. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya. Rasa cinta yang hidup didalam hatiku ini hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. Sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi seluruh rasa sakit yang ia berikan padaku.

* * *

_Guess it wasn't real after all._

_Guess it wasn't real all along._

* * *

"mau kabur kemana kau, Aibou?!! Jangan lari!!!" aku tak mempedulikan perintahnya. Aku terus berlari dengan sapuan hujan yang terus menerpa tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menjalani semua ini. Setiap hari ia terus memperlakukanku seperti mainan. Aku tersiksa. Aku tak sanggup hidup seperti ini. Kamuflase hatiku terkoyak. Aku sudah tak dapat membendung luka dihatiku lagi. Sungguh terlalu sakit.

"AIBOU!!!" Ia terus berlari mengejarku. Nafasnya terlihat memburu sama sepertiku. Tapi aku sudah membuat sebuah keputusan. Aku tak ingin kembali lagi. Aku sudah hancur. Aku tak ada bedanya dengan seonggok sampah. Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Kebebasan. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan saat ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Aibou!!! Aku membutuhkanmu!! Aku mencintaimu!!" kata-kata itu terus terucap dari mulutnya. Hatiku sakit mendengar itu. Aku juga sangat mencintainya. Setelah semua perlakuan rendah yang kuterima darinya, aku tak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintainya. Ia terlalu berharga untukku. Aku tak akan sanggup untuk membencinya. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku pun terluka di hati. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Sendiri dan menunggu luka hatiku ini sembuh. Kumohon, biarkan aku sendiri!!

"A..Aibou...." aku terus berlari seraya menengok ke belakang. Disana terlihat kekasihku yang putus asa. Kedua mata merahnya yang bagaikan ruby itu menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang cukup mendalam. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. tapi, aku tahu. Aku tahu jika aku kembali padanya, ia akan semakin menghancurkanku. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan semua kehancuran itu. Biarkan aku mengobati semua luka ini dulu. Biarkanlah aku sembuh.

Tak lama, aku pun tiba di halte bus. Aku segera menaiki bus dan meninggalkan Yami sendiri di sana. Ia mulai berlutut dan menatapku dengan sedih. Derasnya hujan kini telah mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa menitikkan air mataku seraya menatapnya dari jendela. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin saja aku akan kembali padanya. Karena ia adalah segalanya bagiku.

* * *

_If I fall and all is lost,_

_No light to lead the way,_

_Remember that all alone is_

_Where I belong._

* * *

"Yu...Yugi!!?"

Jou sungguh terkejut dan shock melihat diriku yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu rumahnya dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Aku terlihat basah kuyup dan letih. Aku hanya bisa memandang sahabat baikku itu dengan pandangan memohon. Memohon untuk segera menyelamatkanku dari kehancuran.

"Jo...Jou...." aku sungguh tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku terlalu sakit. Aku terlalu lelah. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berakhir. Jou tidak berkata apa-apa dan mulai membawaku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tahu dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Ia tahu bahwa aku hanya menginginkan sebuah kebebasan.

"sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat dan tidur. Besok aku dan Seto akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan lembut Jou. Tak perlu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia sudah mengerti dengan hal apa yang telah menimpaku selama ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa mempercayainya. Karena ia adalah seorang sahabat yang sangat loyal padaku. Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan nasibku pada Jou. Aku yakin ia bisa menghalau Yami untuk tidak mendekatiku untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

_In a dream,_

_Will you give your love to me?_

_Beg my broken heart to beat,_

_Save my life, change my mind._

* * *

"sudah kubilang berhentilah datang kemari!! Ia tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!!" Jou masihlah terus terlihat membentak dan mencoba menghalau seseorang untuk tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Figur seseorang itu masihlah terlihat persisten dengan niatnya untuk bertemu denganku.

"a...aku mohon Jou!! Ijinkan aku bertemu Yugi!! Aku sangat merindukannya, Jou!! Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya!! Ijinkan aku melihatnya Jou......a..aku mohon padamu....." figur pria itu terlihat berlutut di hadapan Jou. Air mata terlihat mengucur deras dari kedua mata merahnya. Ia terus memohon dan memohon pada Jou. Tapi Jou tetap tidak mengijinkan ia masuk. Itu karena Jou memegang teguh amanah yang kuberikan padanya.

"setelah semua ini terjadi kau baru menyadari kesalahanmu!! Dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah minta maaf hah?!! setelah itu apa? Kau menyakitinya lagi?!! Yugi benar-benar tersiksa dengan semua perlakuanmu, Yami!!! kau tak pernah mau mengerti perasaannya!!! Ia sungguh hancur Yami!!! Ia hancur karena semua perbuatanmu!!!" Jou terlihat sangat emosi. Ia mencoba menahan keinginan untuk tidak segera menghajar kekasihku habis-habisan. Ia sungguh tak terima melihatku yang diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat hal itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat dari balik jendela. Yami masih juga tidak menyerah. Sungguh orang yang sangat keras kepala. Keras kepala dan aku masih tetap mencintainya.

"a...aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku Jou....a..aku tahu bahwa perbuatanku pada Aibou sungguh sangat kelewatan. Aku menyesal Jou!!! Aku sangat menyesal!! A...aku memperlakukan Yugi seperti itu ka...karena aku terlalu mencintainya Jou!! A...aku sangat mencintainya..." air mata terlihat mengucur semakin deras. Hal itu tidak membuat Jou bergeming dan merasa kasihan sedikit pun dengannya.

"terlalu mencintainya?!! Jadi itu caramu menunjukkan rasa cintamu dengan memperlakukan Yugi seenaknya?!! Menyakitinya!!! Memperlakukan dia seperti mainan?!! Sadarlah, Yami!!! Yugi juga punya perasaan!!! Dia juga manusia!! Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja memperlakukan dia seperti sampah!!! Kau tak pernah menghargainya sedikitpun!! Kau pikir dengan mengekangnya dan memperlakukan dia seenakmu sendiri, Yugi akan bahagia? Cih! Jangan bermimpi!!" Jou mulai menghempaskan tubuh Yami ke bawah dan mulai menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Yami hanya bisa mengetuk pintu Jou berkali-kali diiringi dengan suara tangisan permohonannya yang sangat memilukan.

"Bu...buka pintunya, Jou!!! Ku...kumohon buka pintunya!!! i..ijinkan aku menemui Aibou!! Ukhh....A...Aibou maafkan aku, Aibou.....ukh...a...aku menyesal Aibou. Ke...kembalilah padaku....ku...kumohon kembalilah padaku.....a..aku hancur tanpamu Aibou......" Yami mulai berlutut dan bersandar di pintu rumah Jou. Ia terus memukul pintu rumah Jou. Memohon padaku untuk kembali. Tapi aku hanya terdiam. Karena aku masihlah terluka.

"Ai..bou....."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Suara bariton yang begitu rapuh itu seakan meresap kedalam hatiku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Merasakan kehancurannya. Ia hancur tanpaku. Ia hancur tanpa kehadiranku. Ia hancur tanpa cintaku. Ia seakan kehilangan udara untuk bernafas. Ia seakan kehilangan detak jantungnya. Benar-benar rapuh. Hampa. Lemah. Tak berdaya.

Dan aku hanya diam dengan semua itu.

Diam dan tetap terdiam.

* * *

_If I fall and all is lost,_

_No light to lead the way,_

* * *

Waktu pun bergulir. Sehari, tiga hari, sebulan, setahun, tiga tahun, lima tahun. Ya. Lima tahun. Benar-benar pencapaian pergerakan masa yang cukup lama. Lima tahun sudah aku menyendiri. Menghindar. Dan menjauh. Aku seakan melenyapkan diriku sendiri. Melenyapkan diri darinya. Menghilangkan seluruh jejakku. Menyirnakan segala eksistensiku. Aku pergi. Aku pergi jauh darinya. Dan dia berusaha mengejarku. Meraihku. Menggapai hatiku. Tapi, seluruh kesakitan terpendam ini yang menjadikan jarak kita semakin menjauh. Aku pun pergi. Pergi dari kotamu. Pergi dari pandanganmu. Aku pergi setelah aku lulus dari bangku kuliahku. Masa dimana aku masihlah harus menempuh pendidikanku, aku selalu tinggal dirumah Jounouchi. Aku tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku kembali kerumah. Aku tak pernah menampakkan diri dihadapanmu lagi. Aku pun tak pernah bersosialisasi dan berinteraksi denganmu. Tak pernah. Sekalipun tak pernah.

Dan kau, dengan egomu, selalu saja mengejarku. Berusaha mendekatiku. Berusaha untuk mendekap hatiku lagi. Berusaha untuk meraih rasa cintaku. Tapi kau gagal. Terus gagal. Dan selalu gagal. Aku pun pergi dan kau pun hancur. Aku menghilang dan kau terpuruk.

Lima tahun. Sebuah masa penyembuhan yang begitu singkat jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh masa pengekanganmu padaku. Lima tahun. Cukup singkat jika dibandingkan lamanya hubungan kita selama ini. Lima tahun. Sebuah durasi yang sangat singkat jika dibandingkan dengan lamanya durasi pemberian kesakitanmu padaku. Lima tahun. Aku pasti sangat mencintaimu hingga setelah lima tahun ini, aku masih memikirkan dirimu. Seluruh pikiran, hati, perasaan, nurani, semua itu seakan berteriak memanjatkan namamu. Kau benar-benar beruntung. Setelah aku berusaha menjauh dan lepas darimu, aku tetap tak akan bisa berpaling darimu. Aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Dan aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu.

Dan disinilah aku. Terdiam ditengah-tengah kerumunan tamu undangan. Tamu undangan sebuah pesta. Sebuah pesta penikahan. Aku menjadi saksi atas hari terbahagia yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup sahabat baikku. Aku selalu mendampinginya untuk meniti kebahagiaannya. Sama seperti dirinya yang selalu mendampingiku untuk meniti kesedihanku. Kami selalu bersama semenjak hari pemberontakanku. Kami selalu berusaha untuk mengisi kebahagiaan kami. Dengan lamanya masa kebersamaan kami, aku pun seakan lupa bahwa sahabatku bukanlah milikku. Sahabatku bukanlah partnerku. Sahabatku adalah miliknya. Milik pujaan hatinya. Dan aku pun harus melepasnya. Karena kebahagiaannya, ada bersama partner hatinya. Aku pun mendampinginya, menginjak tahta pernikahannya. Aku mendampinginya untuk menyambut sebuah kehidupan baru. Tapi setelah itu? aku haruslah mundur. Aku tak boleh mencampuri kehidupannya lagi. Karena ia sudah mendapatkan seorang pasangan hidup. Seorang pasangan yang akan selalu mendampinginya sampai akhir nanti. Dan aku pun bahagia untuknya. Dan aku pun sedih karena diriku. Aku sedih karena tak memiliki seorang partner. Aku sudah meninggalkan partnerku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan hatiku selalu menyerukan namanya. Sejak dulu. Saat ini. Hingga seterusnya. Selalu saja menyerukan namanya.

"selamat ya, Jou!! Selamat menempuh hidup baru!!"

Ucapan selamat itu terus berdatangan mengguyur sahabat baikku. Ia tampak manis dengan tuxedo berwarna putih yang ia kenakan itu. Disampingnya telah berdiri Seto Kaiba, dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang nampak elegant. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat serasi. Aku pun berdiri di antara para sahabat-sahabat lamaku. Sudah tampak Anzu, Honda, Ryou dan kekasihnya Bakura. Lalu Otogi Ryuuji, sahabat satu jurusan saat aku kuliah dulu, tapi kami jarang berinteraksi. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia juga akan datang dihari pernikahan Jou. Lalu Malik dan sepupunya, Marik, juga menghadiri pesta pernikahan ini. Semua melisankan ucapan selamat. Semua mengisyaratkan tanda bahagia. Dan aku pun kembali menjadi seorang aktor. Aku kembali memasang topengku. Topeng kebahagiaanku. Benar-benar sebuah kepalsuan. Tapi siapa yang peduli? tak ada yang peduli akan hal itu. Kepalsuan lebih baik daripada kenyataan.

Karena kenyataan lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah kepalsuan.

"Yug, kau tak apa-apa?" suara khawatir itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan kudapati Jou dengan raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan kecemasan saat menatapku. Aku kembali memasang topengku. Aku tersenyum.

"aku tak apa-apa, Jou." lembut. Jawabanku benar-benar sangat lembut. Terlalu lembut seakan-akan tak ada masalah yang menimpaku. Seakan-akan aku memang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu Jou tak akan tertipu semudah itu dengan seluruh kepalsuanku. Ia tahu bahwa aku hancur. Ia tahu bahwa aku mulai lemah. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang setegar itu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa aku masih memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan. Dan ia pun menghargai seluruh kepalsuanku.

"baiklah Yug. Jika ada apa-apa, segera beritahukan padaku, Ya?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ketenangan pada sahabat baikku. Ia sudah cukup banyak membantuku. Aku tak ingin membebaninya lagi.

"maaf Yugi, tapi bisa kupinjam Katsuya sebentar?" Kaiba datang dan mulai menggandeng tangan Jou. Mereka ingin berdansa berdua.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan-lahan. "tak masalah, Kaiba. Silahkan kalian habiskan waktu ini berdua. Ini adalah moment terindah bagi kalian. Buatlah sebuah kenangan yang begitu manis." mereka berdua tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Masa lima tahun yang kuhabiskan bersama mereka berdua, memiliki makna yang cukup dalam. Mereka berdua sudah seperti bagian dari keluargaku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Dan aku hanya ingin mereka berdua bahagia.

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum padaku dan mulai beranjak menuju lantai dansa. Mereka berdansa dengan penuh rasa suka cita dan cinta. Aku pun tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi disaat yang sama, hatiku menangis. Aku akan kembali dalam kesendirianku. Tanpa seorang partner. Seorang partner yang menemani hatiku. Seorang partner yang mengimbangi cahayaku. Tak ada. Sang partner sudah tak ada lagi di dalam hatiku. Ia pergi. Bersamaan dengan segenap rasa kekecewaanku. Ia pergi. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit hatiku. Ia pergi.

Dan aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa teoriku salah. Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa anggapanku tidak realistis. Lagi-lagi, Tuhan telah menunjukkan kuasanya padaku. Ia mendahului pemikiranku. Selang tak lama, saat aku hendak duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat meja prasmanan, ia pun hadir. Ia kembali. Ia datang padaku. Dan ia tampak begitu menganggumkan. Setelah lima tahun berpisah, beberapa perubahan pun terjadi padanya. Ia terlihat dewasa. Ia terlihat gagah. Tegas. Berwibawa. Aku bahkan mengakui bahwa ia tetap tampan seperti dulu. Tidak. Ia tampak semakin tampan. Anugerah paras dewanya itu masihlah tetap terjaga keregalannya. Kedua mata merah itu. Batu ruby. Ya. Kedua mata merah yang setara dengan ruby itu mulai menatapku dalam-dalam. Kedua mata Ruby yang seakan menghipnotisku. Menghipnotisku untuk melakukan semua yang ia perintahkan. Hening. Sepi. Diam. Hampa. Keempat hal itulah yang mewarnai interaksi kami. Kami hanya terdiam dengan seluruh pertemuan tak terduga ini.

"Aibou....."

Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar suaranya. Suara baritonnya saat ia menyebutku Aibou. Partner. Pasangan. Aku akui bahwa aku sangat merindukan suaranya. Bisikannya. Hembusan nafasnya. Aku bahkan merindukan sentuhannya. Dekapannya. Pelukannya. Kehangatannya. Aku merindukan semua itu. Aku menginginkan semua itu.

"hei, sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu, Atem?"

Atem. Ya. Sebuah nama yang akan kusebutkan jika kami sudah tak lagi menjalin hubungan. Aku hanya akan menyebutnya Yami jika ikatan kami tak terputus. Aku tahu bahwa ikatan kami tak sepenuhnya terputus. Aku masih mencintainya. Tapi setelah lima tahun berlalu, alangkah baiknya jika aku menjaga kesopananku dan sikapku. Aku hanya ingin menjaga kelakuanku. Atem. Sebutan yang bagus untuk menuai sebuah formalitas.

Ia terlihat menghela nafasnya. Aku pun mulai menautkan kedua alisku. Ia tampak.......kecewa. Ya. Ia tampak kecewa saat sebutan 'Atem' mulai mengucur keluar dari dalam mulutku. Ia terlihat kecewa. Dan......bersalah. Ya. Raut penyesalan tergambar jelas di paras dewanya. Sedih. Sebuah ekspresi baru yang ia tampakkan. Kesedihan. Ia sedih karena ia mengira bahwa aku sudah tak lagi menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya. Dan betapa salahnya dia jika ia berpikiran seperti itu.

"a...aku baik-baik saja saat ini. Bagaimana denganmu.....Ai-Yugi?" Ia terlihat gugup. Kini ia memanggilku dengan namaku. Ia takut memanggilku Aibou. Ia takut akan penolakan. Sama seperti diriku.

"aku juga baik-baik saja, Atem. Kehidupanku saat tinggal bersama Jou dan Kaiba sungguh lancar dan baik-baik saja." Ia menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawabanku. Lega. Itulah yang saat ini tergambar diparas tampannya itu. Ia lega. Ia lega karena aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tahu bahwa keadaannya begitu kontradiksi dengan keadaanku. Aku tahu bahwa ia juga menyimpan sebuah kehancuran. Namun, aku tak menyangka bahwa ia masih saja belum mampu untuk melepasku sepenuhnya. Sepertinya, Tuhan memberikan penderitaan yang sama terhadap kami berdua. Terkadang, aku tak tahu yang mana yang lebih menyakitkan. Berusaha melupakan atau berusaha untuk menanti.

"waktu cepat berlalu ya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Jou akan benar-benar menikah dengan Kaiba." Ia membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang aktif. Ia ingin mengimbangi kepasifanku. Aku pun hanya melayangkan sebuah senyuman ringan. Aku masihlah memakai topeng kepalsuanku.

"ya, kau benar. Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menikah. Padahal selama aku tinggal bersama Jou, hubungan mereka selalu diwarnai oleh pertengkaran. Aku senang pada akhirnya, mereka bisa bersama-sama." sebuah anggukan ia berikan sebagai respon dari pernyataanku. Diam-diam, ia terus menatapku dan memperhatikanku. Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat merindukanku. Dari tatapannya, Ia sangat membutuhkanku. Namun, aku hanya terdiam dengan itu. Aku memalingkan pandanganku. Sebuah keheningan mendominasi. Aku diam dan ia terus menatapku. Aku acuh dan ia tak acuh.

"umm.....ka...kalau boleh tahu, kau kemari dengan siapa, Ai-Yugi?" Ia kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. Lagi-lagi, ia hampir menyebutku aibou. Benar-benar sangat persisten.

"aku kemari..........sendiri." singkat. Jelas dan dingin. Itulah ungkapan dari jawaban yang kulontarkan padanya. Sepertinya aku masih marah padanya. Saat ini, ada dua ekspresi yang tergambar di parasnya. Ia sedih karena sikap dinginku padanya. Tapi disaat yang sama, ia senang. Ia senang karena aku kemari sendiri. Sendiri dan ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"oh.....sepertinya situasi kita tak jauh berbeda." Ia mulai duduk disebelahku. Ia sengaja menyiratkan padaku. Ia menyiratkan kesendiriannya. Dan aku sudah mengetahui motifnya. Ia ingin memilikiku lagi. Memiliki cintaku.

"uhh.....maaf, Atem. A...aku ke toilet sebentar." Aku masih tak nyaman dengan kedekatan yang ia lakukan padaku. Mungkin, aku masih membutuhkan sedikit waktu. Aku masih tak ingin mendengarnya. Mendengar permohonan maaf. Aku masih tak ingin mendengar itu.

"Aibou," dan hal yang tak kusangka pun terjadi. Ia mencengkram lenganku. Menahanku untuk tidak pergi darinya lagi. Aku tak berani menatapnya. Aku tak berani menatap kesedihannya. Aku tak berani menatap kehancuran hatinya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu......"

Cukup. Jangan katakan itu. Hatiku sakit. Terlalu sakit!! Jangan katakan kerinduanmu padaku. Kumohon jangan kau katakan. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tak sanggup. Aku......

"Aku sangat mencintaimu......"

Sudah terlambat. Kau sudah mengatakan itu padaku. Sebuah kata yang membuatku luluh. Tak berdaya. Tubuhku pun gemetar. Aku menahan tangisku. Perasaanku berkecamuk. Aku tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Dan kau pun mendekapku dengan cukup erat. Cukup erat bahkan terlalu erat. Kau begitu merindukanku. Kau merindukan kehangatanku. Perpisahan ini membuatmu seakan terbunuh. Kau mendekapku, memelukku, dan mencengkram tubuhku dengan begitu erat dan rapat. Kau mencurahkan seluruh perasaanmu padaku.

"maafkan aku, Aibou.....ma...maafkan aku......" kau menangis. Kau menangis seraya mendekapku. Tubuhmu gemetar dan kau menangis. Kau benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganku lagi. Kau sungguh menyesal. Kau sungguh merasa bersalah. Aku yakin bahwa menghindar adalah tindakan yang sia-sia. Karena jika aku menghindar lagi darimu, kau akan tetap selalu mengejarku. Mengejarku untuk kembali. Untuk bersama lagi. Aku tak akan bisa lepas darimu. Sampai kapanpun, tak akan pernah bisa lepas.

Secara perlahan-lahan, aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada tubuhmu. Aku membalas dekapanmu. Aku membalas pelukanmu. Aku membalas curahan perasaanmu. Dan kau pun semakin memperat dekapanmu padaku. Kau sudah tak memiliki kekuatan. Kau rapuh. Kau lemah. Kau ketakutan. Semua hal itu karena diriku. Kau takut kehilanganku lagi. Kau terus menangis dan membisikkan kata maaf di telingaku. Aku menyangga tubuhmu. Kau benar-benar hancur. Dan aku merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"A...Aibou....ma...maaf....." aku terdiam mendengar itu. Kau terlihat begitu berguncang. Kau benar-benar tak ingin melepaskanku. Pada akhirnya, semua perhatian pesta tertuju pada kita. Semua orang menatap kita. Semua orang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang terjadi pada kita. Dan kau tak peduli akan hal itu. Kau tetap menangis. Kau tetap memelukku. Kau tetap membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali. Aku yakin, semua orang pasti akan merasa kasihan melihat keadaanmu. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa kau tak berdaya. Kau hancur. Dan aku masih tetap tak memberikan jawaban.

"ukh...A...Aibou...." suaramu serak. Suaramu hampir habis. Suara baritonmu yang selalu menyimpan kekuatan itu kini mulai melemah. Tapi kau tak akan pernah berhenti memohon dan meminta maaf sebelum aku memaafkanmu. Benar-benar persisten. Apa hal itu juga merupakan bagian dari egomu? Dasar keras kepala. Kau begitu keras kepala. Selalu keras kepala. Dan aku mencintaimu.

"Yami...."

Ia mulai terkejut mendengar suaraku. Ia shock mendengar panggilanku. Ia benar-benar tak percaya saat kata 'Yami' keluar dari mulutku. Dan ia serasa bermimpi saat aku mencium seluruh air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya. Aku sendiri juga tak percaya dengan apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Perasaanku menggerakkan fisikku. Alamiah. Semua ini berjalan secara alamiah. Seluruh tubuhku menuruti perintah dari kata hatiku.

"kumohon.......jangan kau ulangi lagi....." hanya itu rentetan kata yang keluar dari dalam mulutku. Sebuah pernyataan yang bermakna ambigu. Melupakan dan termaafkan atau melupakan dan tak termaafkan. Tapi kau sudah cukup puas dengan hal itu. Kau sudah cukup puas dengan kesempatan. Kau sudah cukup puas dengan setitik kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu. Kau sudah cukup puas dengan rasa cintaku. Dan aku yakin, kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapat pengampunanku. Untuk mendapat pengampunanku seutuhnya. Sebuah pengampunan mutlak.

"terima kasih.......te...terima kasih, Aibou......terima kasih..." air mata tetap saja mengalir, membasahi paras dewamu. Namun, Air matamu kali ini berbeda. Air matamu tidak lagi keruh akan kesedihan. Air matamu tidak lagi tercemari oleh kehancuran. Air matamu tidak lagi dinodai oleh penyesalan. Namun, air matamu kini disinari oleh kebahagiaan. Kau begitu bahagia. Kau terlihat begitu senang. Kau seakan mendapatkan hidupmu kembali. Dan aku adalah hidupmu. Aku adalah segalamu. Dan kau adalah segalaku.

"aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berjanji padamu, Aibou...... Aku mencintaimu......" ia kembali mendekapku. Ia rindu bagaimana rasanya mencintaiku lagi. Ia berjanji akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya padaku. Bukan hanya sekedar kebahagiaan palsu. Bukan hanya sekedar sebuah kamuflase. Ia akan membuktikan cintanya padaku. Entah itu secara empiris ataupun tidak, tapi ia akan tetap memegang teguh janjinya padaku. Untuk mencintaiku. Membahagiakanku. Membawaku kembali ke dalam euphoria. Semua orang tersenyum melihat kami. Jou tersenyum. Kaiba tersenyum. Seluruh teman-temanku tersenyum. Semua tersenyum karena pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan datang kepada kami. Kini, aku tak akan sendiri lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintainya. Menjaganya.

Dan aku, tak akan pernah lepas darinya lagi.

Selamanya.

* * *

_Remember that all alone is_

_Where I belong._

* * *

**----FIN----**

**A/N : **Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca oneshot ini. hmm....gaya deskripsi saya sepertinya terlihat begitu mencolok di fic ini. Itu karena sisi pujangga laknat saya sedang kambuh akhir-akhir ini. ohohohoho!! ^^ *plak* semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan para reader sekalian. Oh ya, saya ingatkan lagi bahwa fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescence yang berjudul Cloud Nine. Please check it out!! That song is so great!! Amy Lee, kau pasti seorang puzzleshipper!! Hahaha!! XD *opini sesat, .com, dihajar massa*

At last, di mohon reviewnya sebagai bahan evaluasi saya. Terima kasih. ^^


End file.
